Just Pure Knowledge
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: Chris has a bad timing while going to the past. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! See what he's gotten himself into. Have fun and maybe even for more.


**Just Pure Knowledge**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything. If I did, this would have happened in Season 5 before our lovely whitelighter came in. lol

**SUMMARY:** We all know Chris returned to the past. So what if he, on accident of course, stepped in just as little Wyatt got his wiccaning? To his luck (or not) he was recognized by someone.

_

* * *

BAD TIMING, VERY BAD TIMING_

Penny Halliwell, known as Grams, handed her great-grandson back to his mother, "Take good care of him," she said.

The three sisters and Leo smiled at her, knowing how she'd been before. They saw how she was about to leave with the other matriarchs as all of a sudden, on the opposite wall their family symbol came to life and a handsome young man stepped out. It seemed if he'd wanted to run back.

Penny cleared her throat, catching the young man's attention. Turning around they saw he was dressed rather … normal. A black t-shirt, blue jogging and his face was now frozen in shock.

"Um … sorry," he stuttered. "I didn't want to disturb you." He was nervous, because he'd landed in the wrong time. Bad timing. His fiancée would kill him if she knew this. He sighed.

"Young man," Piper spoke up. "Do you have a name or should we call you stranger?" She looked him over. He did look familiar.

Penny had the same thoughts and switched her gaze, hopefully unnoticed by anyone, between her granddaughter and the young man. She also noticed the way he looked at Piper and waited now for his reaction. The matriarch had an idea and was curious if her suspicion would be confirmed.

"Well, no," he answered. "I have a name. It's Chris Perry and I'm from the future, but only about 20 years. More I can't tell you. It could mess with the future."

"Chris," Leo whispered. "Short for … . Oh my God!"

"Ha!" Penny exclaimed and all turned to her confused, except Leo. "I was right. Girls, I want you out! Now! Leave Wyatt behind and Leo can stay too if he wants to." She ignored the shaking head of the young man and shoved the three sisters out, ignoring their looks. Leo had taken Wyatt from Piper.

As they were gone, both turned back to the young man standing in their midst and looking like a caught animal. What made them smile and they walked closer to him, directing the young man to the couch where he sat down with a thud. Penny and Leo took a seat on each side of him.

"Now tell me, young Chris. Confirm me please if I'm right," Penny started. "You're Piper and Leo's younger son, Wyatt's little brother and my second great-grandson, right?"

Chris barely nodded and looked now directly at her. "How did you find out? I mean, my plan was to land in between this and another important event coming soon."

"What do you mean?" Leo couldn't help but ask. The baby in his lap seemed to feel something and reached out for the stranger. The father smiled. "Here, take him. He seems to get to know you."

"Weird," Chris stated as he took his big brother in his own lap. "Maybe I can tease him about it when I'll return back to my own time."

"That brings me to another question," Penny wanted to know. "What's your purpose being here, honey? You must have a reason to return here. Knowing the rules and all. I mean if we'd taught you."

"You did."

"Good to know. Now why are you here, honey?"

Chris switched his gaze nervously between his brother and father. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You really wouldn't. Everything is different in my future."

"You can tell us, buddy," Leo said. "You're family and we believe you. No matter what."

The young man shot him a look and then looked to the blond baby in his lap. "In my time Wyatt's evil. All I know is that it's happened before I was born. I'm here to find the threat."

Two jaws dropped. In disbelief. Their eyes turned to the little Twice-Blessed who cooed happily, unaware of anything. Penny and Leo said nothing for a while and switched their gazes from brother to brother.

"See, I told you you wouldn't believe me." Chris stroked over his brother's hair, sadly. "I know, now he's only a baby but over time, or better with it, a tragedy occurs in our family." Tears were shining in his eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Penny led his head to her shoulder, letting him cry and guessing what he spoke about on instinct. His mother had died but she couldn't tell Leo this. Both still had destinies before them, with their … boys. Still, this Chris had also problems with his Dad which she could see.

"Leo, I want you to leave now. Look after my girls. I'm sure they'll want to know everything but don't tell them anything! Promise me. They'll get to know all in time," she explained.

With a heavy heart Leo accepted but before leaving, he knelt down in front of his sons. "Whatever I did in your future, it's not gonna happen. And I'm sure whatever you'll do, I could live with that and won't complain."

Chris looked at him but didn't leave his place. "You're saying this now. What if I do something you'll hate me for? You surely would."

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it." Leo kissed both his sons and walked slowly away. But before he reached the attic's door, he heard some words which made him happy.

"You sound more and more like Mom." He smiled at his Dad before he finally left. Chris turned back to his great-grandmother. "Tell me, how did you find out?"

Penny smiled and kissed his head. "Your looks, honey. You look just like your Mom, except for the eyes. They're Leo's. As why he'd figured it out, I'd say because of your first name."

"Yeah, after his Dad." He smiled as well but stood up as he noticed that his brother fell asleep. "I should bring him to Piper before she wonders where he is."

"Wait Chris!" Penny shouted and the boy stopped. "I believe Leo would assure them that Wyatt's safe. They trust his opinion and we three trust you, can't you see?" He nodded shyly. "Come back to me and answer me another question."

Chris watched her closely. His brother slept in his arms and looking at him and back at her, he decided to follow her request. Walking back to his seat, he sat down and looked at her. "What do you know already, Grams?" He switched his brother's body carefully in his arms. "I can't let you know anything."

"I know. And I'm sure your mother is dead."

_

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH THE SISTERS_

"What do you think they're talking about?" Piper asked. She was anxious and wanted her baby back. "Who is this Chris, anyway? It seems like he knows us, don't you think?"

"It seems so," Phoebe agreed. "But why did Grams like him immediately? That's nothing like her. She always said she didn't like men. Why this sudden change of heart? Did I miss anything here?"

"Nope," Paige spoke up. "But you're right. For me it looks as if she knew him but how can that be? If he says he's from the future. God, I have a headache."

Both her sisters smirked at her. All eyes turned toward the door as footsteps could be heard. A few moments later it was cleared it was only Leo who smiled like a chesire cat. It seemed like he was happy about something. You can't help if women were curious about anything.

"Leo, is everything okay?" Piper wanted to know. "You look so incredulously happy. What happened upstairs? Tell us."

"I can't tell you but it's good. Really good." He still was happy, because he knew already he was going to have a second son. That was good. "I really can't tell you."

"You sound like Chris," Phoebe stated. "Have you taught him maybe?"

Leo looked at her as if she were crazy. But then again, maybe he had and it seemed his future son had some problems with him which he'd change. Still, what event could his son mean to step in? His eyes focused more on the wall than seeing the sisters.

"Hello? Leo?" Piper waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello! Leo, what's in your mind? Talk with us, please!"

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"You were absent for a while," his wife answered. "What you're thinking about? Still Chris and his future?"

"Yeah, and I think we should support him while he's here. After all, he'd be alone and need someone he can rely on."

"You already sound like an Elder. What's with Wyatt?"

"Oh, he's fine. Don't worry." Leo looked around. "I'm sure Chris is hungry. Can you make him something to eat?"

All raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay," Piper agreed reluctantly. "Phoebe, Paige, help me. I don't think Leo's going to tell us anything what he knows! Could you speak with the Elders then about this time travel thing?"

Leo just smiled at her and then abruptly kissed her long and lovingly before leaving in orbs. He knew what he had to do. For his sons, his wife, his family in general and for himself.

At the end, Piper stood there only, still in kissing mood. Clearing throats brought her back to reality. "What? I don't know what's gotten into him recently." She shrugged. "Whatever it is, I don't mind. We should finish our guest's meal."

"And then what?" Phoebe asked. "Should we bring it to him or wait until Leo's back?"

"I don't think so," Paige put in. "The talk with the Elders would last long. Leo belongs to us. And not to them!"

The three sisters continued their work on the meal a bit slower and enjoyed their time together. After all they could only wait.

_

* * *

UP THERE_

"Leo, what honor to have you here," Roland greeted him. "We sensed some strange activity down in the Manor, specifically in your attic. Did something happen?"

Leo ran with his hand through his hair. "It's not easy to explain. Well, you sensed right as a time traveler came through a portal. His name's Chris Perry."

Roland raised an eyebrow, feeling that his friend was hiding something. "You should bring this young man here once. Anyway, we've heard Penny is still down there. If she wants to have this honor for good, she should return soon. But the Halliwells have a crush on us, especially the women."

Leo laughed nervously, knowing he was right. Totally. Then he saw some more Elders surround them curiously, among them his mentor Gideon who looked at him smiling. Leo was glad to have a friend here. Little did he know that this man was already planning something against his family, against his son.

"Leo, my friend," Gideon greeted, shaking his hand. "What brings you here? I heard you had a time traveler in the house. And he used your magic." He turned to the others. "I think you can leave us alone. We have a lot catching up to do."

Roland shook Leo's hand gratefully. "Good luck, Leo. You'll need it." He orbed away.

The others did the same and left mentor and his pupil alone. Leo looked at Gideon, trying to read his face. "Well, he's from the future but only from around 20 years. And with using Halliwell magic, well, he just knows us very well."

"He's not related to you in any way, is he? This stranger knows you, your house, your magic and all of you. He could be trouble in the near future. For all of us."

"He won't be trouble, I swear. And of knowing us, I'd foresee history books or maybe a museum. We know the future isn't set in stone and whatever he has to do here, we should support him."

Gideon watched him now suspiciously. "You're not hiding something from me, are you? Your little speech sounded like you defend him. You already know something about this stranger."

Leo didn't like how his mentor sounded. "You haven't met him and you don't know him. By the way, his name is Chris."

"Like your father was named? And you tell me, he's not related to you? Leo, I want to know what's going on! You're my friend."

Gideon saw how his friend struggled and knew that his pupil was hiding something. He'd find out, because he had ways and would bend the rules to his own ones. Especially when it came to the man's son.

Leo could see how his mentor expected an answer. Which he couldn't give. "I'm sorry, Gideon. I really can't tell you anything and I'm sure you'll get to know him soon enough. Excuse me now, I need to head back home, because I ordered a meal for Chris." He orbed away.

Gideon watched the leaving orbs with a satisfied smile. He had his own plan for the son of Piper and Leo, the Twice-Blessed witch. Leo's reaction to the young man Chris indicated that there was more behind. If Chris was another son of Piper and Leo, he'd take action. This couldn't be allowed.

_

* * *

BACK TO PENNY & CHRIS_

Chris gasped at her and drew his head away, refusing to look at anyone. His tears came back and he swallowed hard. Like on robot he caressed his brother's hair. "How do you know, Grams?" he quietly asked.

She kissed him on his head lovingly. "Honey, I can read your body language and I could see how you looked at Piper. You lost her early in your life, didn't you? Like I did my daughter, your Grandma."

"I know," he whispered and sniffled. His emotions woke his baby brother up and he had to take care of him instead of telling anything. "I really don't know where to start."

"Take your time." She saw how he did it and smiled. "You know how to look after little babies. How come?"

"Noisy cousins."

Before Penny could ask further, orbs flittered through the air which revealed Leo. "Hey," he greeted. "I hope I'm not interrupting you both, but Penny, you should return soon to the afterlife. Otherwise, the Elders might cut off your coming down here!"

The woman stood up furiously. "I'll deal with them when I'll return! On my own free will, not when they want, clear?"

"I'm okay with that," the older man spoke in a surrender mood. Then he watched his sons closely. "Piper's making you a meal if you don't mind." His younger son looked up. "Should I take Wyatt?"

As the young man handed the baby over, the little guy protested violently and loudly. He wanted to stay with this stranger who knew him so well. His feelings told him that it'd be the same years later.

"Okay," the father said. "I think he wants to stay with you. I should look after the girls in the kitchen. You can come down whenever you want. Okay, son?" He kissed his sons on each heads and started to leave.

"Dad!" Leo turned around. "Thanks."

The man smiled and left the two alone, actually three. Chris turned back to his great-grandmother with Wyatt still in his arms. He knew he had to get his emotions under control if his brother stayed behind, but he couldn't face his mother. Not yet, he still needed time.

"Okay, my boy," Penny began again. "I think we stopped with the noisy cousins. How many and what gender?"

"Grams! I can't tell you. It could jeopard their existence, but …" He looked up at her. "Didn't we have another issue you wanted to know about? Besides, lower your voice if we want Wyatt sleep."

"I'm sorry. Didn't think." She kissed both boys on their heads and stroked through Chris' hair. He raised an eyebrow at her smiling. "Yeah, even I can admit to have made mistakes. And now tell me slowly of the day your Mom died."

The young man swallowed hard. "It was a normal day as Wy and me had a normal childhood. You know how she's longing for it. Anyway, it was my 14th birthday and Mom was preparing everything for the party later the day when I came home. As I entered it, I didn't notice a trap was set up but it was quiet. Too quiet for my liking. Immediately I ran to the kitchen where Mom would be but all I saw was blood. Mom was bleeding there to death and I tried to heal her. In vain." He cried more openly now and tears were running down his cheeks.

Penny gasped silently but composed herself quickly. She needed to help her great-grandson and wiped his tears with her hand away. "That's awful, honey. What happened then?"

"I don't remember much but I felt pain once, because I was in an emotional turmoil. All I know is that Wyatt was suddenly there and he healed me. He tried to heal Mom too but she was long gone. He spoke to me and took charge. Several friends of mine came but Wyatt dismissed them quickly and called Darryl, the Aunts and Grandpa."

"I see. Your Grandpa played a bigger role than Leo, right?" He nodded. "What then?"

"They took over and called for the settings for the upcoming funeral several days later. All what had to be arranged. Wyatt just held me and spoke from time to time with me. He was just there." He wiped his tears with his sleeve away. "Then after the funeral, Wyatt flipped and I was the only one who noticed. Maybe Grandpa did too. I really don't know."

Penny said nothing and caressed his hair slowly. "I can understand you. Fully. Also your reaction towards your parents, both of them." Then she was the normal Penny again. "Okay, let's change the subject! How about your love life? Is there a woman you love and care about? Thinking about children?"

"Grams!" Chris blushed but was grateful for the distraction. The tension was broken and he felt better. Speaking about it had helped. "Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome, but now. I want to know," Grams spoke up. Though she could hear Patty calling and cursing from the afterlife. She ignored it. The boys were more important.

"Well, there's a woman and she's a witch. A Phoenix witch, an assassin, a killer." The woman gasped. "But her love to me changed her, all of her and we fell in love slowly. We're now engaged and her name's Bianca."

Penny hmphed. "One trait still remains in the family. The attraction to other, totally different beings. I guess that Patty's fault."

"I heard that," came her voice from the ceiling.

Chris just smiled at Penny's shocked expression. "I think it's installed in us Halliwells since you, don't you think?"

"Smart ass," Penny stated and slapped him smirking. "It's so clear where you got it from. You're clearly a Halliwell. I'm proud of you." She kissed him again. "But it's better I'll leave now before the Elders really decide I can stay 'Up There' for good. What I don't like."

Chris grinned now, knowing how true that was. She was the same determined person in his future and this trait lay also in general in their family. Wyatt in his arms cooed happily and woke up smiling.

"Okay, my boys. I'll go now." She stood up and hugged both lovingly and long. "Chris, you call me if you need anything or anyone to talk to. If you want Leo, it's your own decision." Penny hugged Chris again. "And now excuse me, I'll want to give our lovely Elders an ear ful."

Chris watched the leaving white orbs gratefully. He'd never have thought that Penny Halliwell of all people had immediately recognized and trusted him. Still, he was glad to have two people who trusted him already. Though one was a baby but Wyatt was the most important person in his world.

"Chris, come on! Your meal's ready," Leo's voice came to the attic. "The girls want to get to know you."

"Coming," he shouted back. Despite his fear he was happy. He had two or three people he could rely on and he'd change the future! For good. For his mother and big brother. If it came to it, he'd even give his father another chance. Only time could tell. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen where all of his future family would be. It was only they didn't know about it, except one.

Chris and Leo's eyes locked as he entered the room and Piper took Wyatt from him, to give him space to eat their meal. He was happy to eat one of his mother's meal once again, so he enjoyed it fully. He heard his brother giggling and this made him even more smile.

Leo watched his future son with pride but inside, he'd feared about the future the boy came from. He knew already that whatever he'd done, he'd change it. For a better future – for all of them.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**Reviews wanted and appreciated here. So, critism is also allowed. I'm happy to see a lot.

**A/N**: A sequel is already in progress. Let me know if you'd agree here with me. **  
**


End file.
